Denying Faith
by kenyon87
Summary: Faith and her sister Kennedy come to Sunnydale to try and help with an unknown and sudden up-rise in evil.
1. Not Impressed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

Summary: Faith and her sister Kennedy have come to SunnyDale to help with an unknown threat. Buffy and her friends are in college and Angel did return but resides in LA.

**DENYING FAITH**

**Chapter1: Not Impressed**

"So Buff, are you excited to meet the new slayer", Xander asked looking up from his comic book.

"Actually I haven't given it much thought", Buffy replied. Secretly, that's all she could think about lately.

"I wonder what she's gonna be like", Willow said excitedly.

"Ah yeah…me too", Buffy said not really paying attention.

"Buffy what's up? You're all with the mopiness", Xander asked concerned.

"It's just…what if…what if what happened to Kendra happens to her", Buffy said looking up to meet her friend's gazes.

"Buffy it wasn't your fault", Willow tried to comfort her.

"You can't save everyone Buff", Xander added trying to help.

"I know it's just…what if I can't save her. I can't go through that again", she said looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry about it. Plus I don't think anything will happen to her. What do you say after this we go to the mall and maybe get some mochas", Willow said giving her friend a little nudge.

"I don't know Will. I…"

"They're having a shoe sale at your favorite store" she interrupted.

"Okay, I guess we can go", the blonde said as a small smile started to form. "Thanks Will".

"What are best friends for", she said before giving Buffy a hug.

"Ah…hey what am I chopped liver", Xander asked faking a frown.

"Get over here", Willow said as she and Buffy rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Shall I come back", Giles asked startling the group from their hug.

"Oh no, we were just having…hey where is the new slayer", Buffy asked curiously looking behind him towards the door.

"They'll be in shortly", he replied.

"What…wait they, there's two", Buffy asked walking to him very confused.

"There's only one, the other is", Giles was cut off as the library doors swung open.

"Yo G-man ya gotsta be fucking kidding me", a brunette said walking through the door. She was wearing tight, dark low risers, a very revealing white tank, a black leather jacket, and a cross necklace. She placed her helmet on the counter as she leant against it.

"Is the language really necessary", Giles asked frowning as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"There's no way I'm going to school up there. That place is", she started to say before looking around at the others staring at her. She furrowed her brow at the brunette boy practically drooling.

"We'll discuss this later", he interrupted before walking off into his office.

"So you must be Buffy" the brunette said checking the blonde out, giving a grunt. "Gotta say, not what I expected".

"Yeah and who the heck are you", Buffy shot back glaring.

"Chill B, don't get your panties in a bunch", she said glaring back. The blonde gave a huff and moved closer towards the brunette.

"Yo Fai, Jamie said she'd call ya back later……Did I miss something", a younger brunette asked walking to stand next to the older brunette. She was wearing grey cargo pants, a baby t, a black leather jacket, and a cross necklace that matched the one the other girl was wearing. She placed her helmet on the counter next to the other one.

"So this is her", the younger girl asked looking Buffy over. "Cool…The name's Kennedy ", she said holding out her hand trying to break the tension between the other two.

"Buffy", she replied holding her own hand out and smiled. Faith punched Kennedy in the arm.

"Hey…what was that for", Kennedy asked. Faith just lifted one of her brows and stared at her. "Okay, okay…sheesh". Kennedy walked to the table. She smiled at Willow before slouching into a chair next to her. She glanced at her sister and glared before pulling out a small knife and began playing with it.

"So", Buffy said sizing the other girl up.

"So what", Faith asked rudely? Buffy rolled her eyes and walked back to the table and sat on the other side of Willow. Faith just watched amused at the scoffing blonde and continued staring as she sat down.

"Hey", Xander said smiling at her.

"Sup", she replied sitting back in a chair next to the brunette boy, immediately putting her feet in the chair across from her.

"Ah yes…now that you're both here we can get started", Giles said walking out of his office. "Will Oz be joining us?"

"Nope, he's helping his Uncle then he has to practice. He said he'd try and stop by later though", Willow said smiling at the older man before looking down and sighing. Buffy put her hand on her the redhead's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. Will lifted her head slightly to smile at her friend.

"In deed…..Faith, Kennedy I'd like you to meet Buffy, Willow, and Xander", Giles said motioning to each one of them.

"So which one of you is the slayer", Xander asked curiously but only looking at Faith.

"That would be me, K here is just a wannabe", Faith said smirking at her sis.

"Whatever. I'm not", the younger started only to get a deathly glare from her sister.

"Ugh", Kennedy growled before suddenly throwing the knife at her sister's face. Faith caught it immediately, whipping it around and throwing it back. It stuck in the side of Kennedy's chair, ripping a small cut in her shirt. The other three teens all gasped at the sudden display. Kennedy yanked the knife out of the chair, looking at her shirt huffing.

"This was my favorite shirt", Kennedy yelled.

"Then don't throw shit at me", Faith growled back smirking.

"Ladies", Giles exclaimed, gaining both of their attentions. They both slouched back into their chairs.

"So where are you guys from", Xander asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"Technically L.A. but she's originally from…" Kennedy started to say before Faith interrupted.

"Yo G-man how long you think this is gonna take cause we kinda got shit to do".

"I reckon it shouldn't take too long", Giles answered glaring at her at his new nickname.

"Ooh you guys got plans already", Willow asked interested.

"Oh yeah, Faith bet these guys she could whip them at a game of basketball and won. But now they want a rematch. We figured it's only fair. Give em a chance to win their money back", Kennedy replied smiling at Willow while nodding at Faith, their quarrel already forgotten.

"Nice", Xander said nodding. Buffy just grunted causing everyone to look at her.

"What", she asked annoyed with the looks she was getting.

"Well as I told the two of you earlier we've had an increase in activity. Currently there is no knowledge as to why that is exactly. And with our previous history it is usually not good. The council and I are doing as much as we can to find out. In the mean time I want you and Buffy to patrol together", Giles said looking at Faith.

"What…no way", Buffy gasped as she stood up.

"Buffy we have already discussed this. The council feels that this is the best way to…and with the full moon" Giles started to reply.

"Giles I don't have time to baby-sit", Buffy said looking at her watcher.

"Excuse me", Faith exclaimed standing as she leaned over the table towards Buffy. "Correction princess but I could kick your ass".

"That's what you think", Buffy said glaring and leaning over the table as well.

"Buffy" "Faith", Willow and Kennedy yelled at the same time. Faith growled and stomped off.

"What's your problem", Kennedy asked frowning at the blonde as she got up. "Giles you better get your slayer under control or next time I'm not gonna stop her". The brunette then left the library to find her sister.

"That was uncalled for Buffy. You need to deal with whatever you have going on and stop taking it out on Faith. They are here to help and if you don't like it well you are free to leave. However I hope that you do decide to stay", with that said Giles got up and went off into his office.

"Can you believe him", Buffy asked stunned. She had never seen Giles act like that.

"Yeah I can and they're right Buff. What's your problem", Xander asked a little annoyed with her too.

"Me… she's the one with the problem", Buffy defended.

"Who are you trying to kid. Buffy you were the one being kinda rude", Willow finally cut in agreeing with the brunette boy.

"Ah…I guess your right", she said sighing.

"So what's up", Xander asked again.

"I don't know, she just and the way she was looking at me and her attitude. There's just something about her that just ahhh", Buffy tried to say not knowing exactly how to word the way she was feeling.

"I didn't notice anything. Well she is a little bit out there and…" Willow began to babble off.

"A little", Buffy and Xander both asked.

Willow rolled her eyes before continuing, "And I think you should let go of what happened with Kendra and give her a chance. She's not Kendra and it's alright to get to know her".

"That's for sure", Buffy said shaking her head as she laughed. They both looked at her shocked and gasped.

"Okay what have you done with Buffy", Xander joked eyeing her before he and Willow began to laugh as well?

"But you're right. I guess I should probably go and apologize", the blonde said sighing once again. "Thanks Will"

"Like I say what are friends for", the redhead replied smiling.


	2. Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show. Joss is god, thank you!

Summary: Faith and her sister Kennedy have come to SunnyDale to help with an unknown threat. Buffy and her friends are in college and Angel did return but resides in LA.

**DENYING FAITH**

**Chapter2: Apology**

"Yo Faith wait up", Kennedy yelled, jogging to catch up to her sister. Faith was across the street leaning against the side of a building smoking a cigarette.

"I knew this was a mistake. We should have just stayed out of the radar and dealt with it ourselves", Faith said as she inhaled the smoke.

"You really think that would've been the right thing to do. You heard Giles they need our help and we both know it's a lot more than they know about", Kennedy replied leaning against the wall. "Are you gonna tell them?"

"Nope", Faith responded quickly.

"Don't you think she deserves to know", the younger girl asked.

Faith took a long puff, "Maybe, still that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell her. She deserves to be able to enjoy her life without having to worry about it. No matter how much a bitch she is".

"Yeah", Kennedy said reaching for the pack of cigs only to have Faith pull them away.

"Come on you can't be serious", the shorter girl complained. "You get to have one, plus it's been like three days. Besides I'll probably die from some demon or whatever before those kill me. I mean hello slayer here", she pointed to herself.

"True", the other girl agreed handing over the pack.

"And tell me again why we can't tell them about me", the younger of the two asked shifting in place.

Faith looked over and glared at the other girl, "You know why".

"I still think it's stupid. I could help if you get could just get over yourself and deal…"

"It's not stupid. This is how it is, so get used to it", Faith said angrily as she got in her sister's face.

"And what if I don't agree", she said steeping up to challenge her.

Faith put her hand around Kennedy's neck slamming her back against the wall. Her eyes flashed darker almost black, "You don't have a choice", she growled. Kennedy gasped looking extremely shocked. Faith sighed, loosening her grip but not completely letting go.

"It's happening again, isn't it? Faith you can't do this alone. We have to call him".

"No", Faith jumped at that. "Please just once can you just trust me", she asked, her voice not as harsh as before.

"Fine", Kennedy said sighing and pushing her sister's hand away.

"Am I interrupting something", Buffy asked, having only caught the last few minutes of the two's fight. The two girls jumped apart startled. 

"Ah…yeah just a little family dispute", Kennedy said smiling at the blonde while adjusting herself.

Buffy looked at the two questioningly before shaking her head. "Do you think we could talk", she asked now standing in front of the older girl. Faith nodded at the blonde also giving a small nod to her sister. Kennedy shook her head before turning around to walking back to the Magic Box.

"Yo", Faith yelled out. Kennedy turned around and threw the pack at her sister. Faith opened and growled. "Bitch".

"Slut", Kennedy yelled back. Faith shoved the empty back into her pocket. 

Buffy took a deep breath, "Look I just wanna say I'm…"

"Forget about it. It's cool", Faith said not letting her finish.

"No it's not I shouldn't have…I just guess I'm just not used to having another slayer around. And after Kendra I just", Buffy sighed, she didn't know how to explain it.

"Like I said it's cool. And I'm not Kendra I can't take care of myself. I've been doing it since I was twelve", Faith said the last part as a whisper. Buffy caught it and frowned, causing Faith to shift uncomfortably, having forgotten about slayer hearing. Buffy sensed her nervousness and decided to change the subject.

"I had no right to be rude. I don't know you but I liked to. I mean if you wanna", Buffy asked shyly. 

Faith smirked at how cute Buffy looked right then before quickly masking herself again before the other girl looked back at her. "Sure, why not", Faith shrugged. "We better head back before G-man pisses himself, thinking I've beaten his slayer", Faith smirked at the blonde before nudged her as she started off back towards the Magic Box.

Buffy's mouth fell open as she gasped, "Whatever, I could so kick your ass", she said sprinting to catch up with her fellow slayer.

"You keep thinking that princess", Faith said glancing over her shoulder at the other girl. 


End file.
